The Cross of Two Worlds
by jellyloveselijahandclare
Summary: Camp Half-blood discovers an untold world of warriors the God's have been hiding.Now they must unite together. To learn of eachothers worlds. Read as the worlds soon become one.
1. Chapter 1:an untold secret

**chapter 1:an untold secret**

**(mostly Percy's point of view)**

"I don't understand why we had to come to camp today for this urgent meeting anyways!" Nico asks tired and annoyed that he was waken up before noon.

"They said it was urgent and supposedly it has to do with a secret the God's have been keeping form us" Annabeth explains. Percy looks at her because he can't help but

notice how anxcious she is to get to this meeting. And that alone brougth him to ask the question that his been on his mind from the minute Annabeth woke him up.

"Why are you so worked up about this secret anyways Annabeth, I mean it's not like the God's haven't kept secrets from us before"

"This is different I can just tell it is" Annabeth states as she sits down at the table and ammediatly looks up at Appollo.

"So I'm guessing you are all wondering why your here? Why I'm here? And what this big secret everyone's been talking about is?" Apppollo looks at each one of us and we just nod and I laugh quietly to myself at how quickly Annabeth nodded when his eyes reached her, but my thoughts were cut short when Appollo began to speak again.

"Well than let me tell you, for decades God's have been hiding another world" he pauses as we stare at him with the biggest look of confusement on our faces. Annabeth just inches closer waiting to hear what he has to say next.

"This world is made of immortals. Otherwise known as the Halliwell Family, Halliwell Covnent, or Warrior of Gods, for hundreds of years these immortals have served as warriors of the Gods, fighting battles in which they could not fight or were to dangerous for the demigods like you guys." and thats where I came in to the conversation.

"Wait a minute...if they fight the battles which are to dangerous for us because we could die im guessing..." he nodded towards my question "than why don't they fight our other battles like the titian war" Appollo smiles at my question and easily answers. "Ahh beacause Percy that battle was started by a demigod so they could not interfere,you will learn more about it later, anyways I called you all here because for the next few months or so you will be staying at the Halliwell Manner and trainning with those warriors, and this is as much as I can tell you right now so... pack up! the bus leaves in 10 minutes."

and with that he walked away leaving us all astonished and heading back to our cabins to pack.

They campers all packed in silence and entered the buses as they arrived.

Percy watched as campers drifted to sleep, the first being Nico who stretched across two bus seats. Annabeth than rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forhead as she to fell into deep sleep.

After minutes of staring at the window he lays his head against it and tightens his arms around Annabeth than falls into a deep sleep, awaiting their arrival at the manner.

**so the first chapter just had to do with the campers finding out about the Halliwells, the next chapter will be up soon and it will take place with the Halliwells :) stay tuned R&R**


	2. Chapter 2:the first warrior

**Nico's POV:**

"Nico! Nico..." I stirred in my sleep, but decided to open my eyes, only to look up and see Percy leaning over me.

"Come on get up we're here" I do as he says. I don't even bother looking out the window to see where 'here' was, I just grab my stuff and walked out behind Percy.

As I was walking, I wasn't really paying attention, so I wasn't surprised when I ran into someone.

"Really guys? Why the sudden stop?", but as I looked at everyone staring straight in front of them, I do the same.

"Wow..." in front of me was this...how do I put it...mansion, palace, or whatever you want to call it! It had to be the biggest place I have ever seen. As soon as the group started moving I didn't hesitate I instantly followed.

We walked up to a pair of huge golden doors, guarded by two hellhounds. Surrounding the doors were stone walls with symbols...which I'm guessing each represent something.

"Come on Nico!" Annabeth yelled back at me as Percy grabbed my hoddie and pulled me inside the manner.

"Oh Gods!" I thought outside was amazing! Once I was inside it looked a hundred times bigger. As I walked farther in I noticed all of its tiny details. The walls had torches on them and they spread across the halls. Then there were huge torches in the center which each had a different god engraved on it. The walls held portraits of warriors, and wars that I'm pretty sure all the demigods have heard about.

I could have stood there and stared all day, but my train of thought was interrupted by a familiar voice "Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Travis, and Conner come with me" I tore my gaze from the walls and looked over at Thalia. Her blue eyes filled with excitement, she was in armor with her arrows hanging on her back as if she was waiting for an attack at any minute.

None of us spoke; we just followed her down the halls; each wall holding a different picture. We passed at least 30 doors before we came to a stop in front of a black door.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" I asked becoming very annoyed by the sudden silence.

"We are here to meet the first warrior." Thailia quickly stated matter-a-faclty, "What warriors?" I ask even more confused than I was before.

"The three head warriors of the manner; Sydnilia, Julianna, and Casandra" Thalia glared at me waiting to see if I had anymore questions, and I did.

"How do you know all this if your a demigod?" My question caught everybody's attention, but Thalia didn't hesitate to answer. "Easy because of the fact that I am in Artemis' hunt I fight along side battle with the warriors; anymore questions?" she look at each one of us and we all shook our heads. Her eyes than came back and stopped at me.

"Now Nico, before anything, don't get mad..." she begins to explain, but before she can finish I look above the door and read _'Room of Shadows, Realm to Hades.'_

I knew my face was boiling red, but Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Calm down Nico we haven't even entered the room." With that, I cooled down a bit. Thalia opened the door and directed us all to go in.

As soon as we were in, I noticed all the shadows that ran through this room. However, there was one shadow that caught my mind. It started to creep towards our group and I could tell Percy was gripping riptide, but Thalia gave him a reassuring look. Before we knew it, there was a girl before us. She had the darkest black hair I have ever seen, and it ran down to her chest. She was fully clothed in black, and before I had the chance to notice more, Thalia spoke.

"This is Sydnilia warrior of Hades..." my blood began to boil, but I knew I should stay and listen to more.

"She does all the quest that Nico doesn't do." and then Sydnilia spoke

"So if you put it this way, Nico does all the minor things and I do the actual quest." she had the cockiest smile on her face as if she was triumphant. With that I turned around and began to walk away; I was boiling inside and out with rage! I was cursing my dad in my every thought, but was stopped short.

"There is a big difference between you and me." Sydnilia began pointing at me than at herself, and she smugly said "I can't die, but you can." At that moment, I knew she was right, but it didn't make me any less angry so I looked up at her. She looked about sixteen and that's when I noticed...her eyes. They were a blood red rimmed by a deep black, and by just looking at them I felt fear and I knew the darkness that showed in her eyes was danger. At that glance all my anger disappeared.

I quickly began to step around her, but she stopped me again.

"Now before you leave let me show you something." She began to walk off, so of course, we all followed. We stopped at a shed and above it read: _'Weaponry of Hades, Made by Hades'_ I knew the anger was returning.

She opened the door and inside were hundreds of weapons.

"These were all given to me by Hades." I turned around and snapped at her comment

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she just smiles and nods in my direction. I turn around and face my friends.

"SHE GETS ALL THIS?" I yell pointing back to the wall of swords, daggers, armor, and etcetera.

"AND I GET ONE WEAPON!" They all just look at me bewildered. I turned back around to face a grinning Sydnilia standing by the door waiting for my dramatic exit. So I give it to her...I walk out the door and just as I'm about to walk out of the room completely she yells back me, "Come again soon!"

"UGHH" I muffle under my breath I already know that Sydnilia and I are going to have a hard time this semester.


	3. Chapter 3:the second warrior

**Percy's POV:**

"Well you guys should get going, Julianna won't wait forever" Sydnilia looked at each one of us; Thalia nodded and motioned for all of us to follow her.

I didn't bother going to look for Nico because I knew he was furious.

I kept thinking about why the gods would hide all of this from us; I wasn't paying attention to where we were going I just walked.

"Oh great, now my father's warrior!" Clarisse's voice brought me back to reality; I look up and in Greek read _"Room of War, Realm of Ares"_

I stood there wondering if every god had their own warrior; that I didn't notice everyone had gone inside the chamber; Thalia stood there waiting for me to follow behind everyone.

"Hey Thalia does every god have a warrior?" I asked her as I followed behind; she turned to look at me before rejoining the front of the group.

"No, only the chosen gods have them." with that she walked away leaving me to wonder what she meant. _The chosen Gods?_

I was brought back to the subject at hand when Annabeth interlaced her fingers with mine; I looked down and smiled at our joined hands.

I was beginning to wonder who this next warrior was; I was about to ask but Clarisse beat me to it.

"So who is this warrior of Ares Anyway?"

"The name is Julianna" a girl with fire red hair walked up behind Thalia.

When she was closer I really noticed her; she had bright green eyes that reflected hate and a dreadful smirk across her face.

"Oh so you're the great warrior of my father?" Clarisse asked, sarcasm dripping from her lips.

"Yes, I am. Now, let's get one thing straight," she looked at every single one of us; dropping a glare that could kill, especially to Clarisse. "I do **not** like demigods." she practically hissed out the words; hate clearly showing in every last word.

"If you don't like demigods than why are we staying here" I quickly stated, but regetted the minute I had spoken. She inched closer to me and as she did, I noticed the fangs protruding from her lips.

"I am not allowing you to stay here; my cousin is, sadly, she is of higher rank, so she makes the decisions." She took a step back and looked at each one of us.

"But don't think that just because you are children of the gods that will stop me from killing you." Clarisse scoffed at the comment, but I stiffened, as did Annabeth. In one swift movement Julianna stood before Clarisse; she barred her teeth and at that moment I saw rage cross through her eyes.

"Daughter of Ares let me remind you that I am immortal and you are not!" Julianna moved closer to Clarisse causing her to take a step back.

That comment had me grasping onto to riptide. Julianna quickly turned around at my action.

"Release your grip on your weapon, son of Poseidon; it won't do you any good to try to attack me."

_How did she know what I was planning to do? _Julianna smiled at me and stepped back to Thalia's side.

"Now Thalia, is there something you forgot to mention to these Neanderthals about the three warriors?" I gave Thalia a questioning look and she nodded.

"Each Halliwell has the power to read certain thoughts and the power of a certain sense" Thalia stated.

"And these certain senses would be?" I asked becoming very confused and irritated at the moment.

"Well Sydnilia has the sense of death, and Julianna has the sense of weaponry."

Realization hit me; that's how she knew I was gripping Riptide, she could sense my weapon.

"Wait, but what's the last warrior's sense?" Annabeth asked the question beginning to dawn my thoughts.

"You will know once you meet her." was the only answer Thalia gave us.

*Ding Dong*

The clock struck midnight and I saw Julianna stiffen; I hardly heard her whisper to Thalia; "It's time for you to go." Thalia nodded and turned her attention back to us; Julianna stormed off back to the woods in the end of the room.

"It is time we go meet our last warrior." Thalia looked at us and then began walking to the door. I ran up to Thalia and tapped her shoulder causing her to turn around.

"Why did Julianna leave so hastily?" I asked her, but her expression stiffened and she looked away.

"That is not of your concern Percy." she said and quickly picked up her pace.

_What are they hiding? _I knew there was more to Julianna and I was going to figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4:the third warrior

**Annabeth's POV:  
**

I could tell that Percy was curious about Julianna; as was I. She seemed strange or different, but I didn't feel like figuring out more; _I'll leave that to Percy._

Ever since we left Julianna's chamber Thalia hadn't said a word; I was beginning to become very curious about the last warrior.

"Thalia are we almost there?" I was anxious and tired of walking; I looked at her and she turned around to look at me and that's when I realized we had stopped.

We were standing in front of a golden door which above read in Greek _"Room of Elements: Realm of the Big Three"._ I brought my gaze back down to meet Thalia's; I waited for her to begin speaking, but when she didn't I did.

"Thalia are we going to meet the last warrior now?" I was becoming very impatient, and she wasn't paying attention to me.

_Why is she acting so weird? Is she still caught up on Julianna?_

Thalia reached for the door and gestured us in; I followed close behind her until she came to a complete stop. She stood there waiting; I looked up and saw a change in the sky above us. I noticed someone walking towards us from the corner of the room; she stopped next to Thalia and turned to face us.

"This is Casandra, our last warrior" Thalia spoke as she gestured towards the warrior. I turned my gaze to her; she didn't look like the last two warriors, she looked timid. She had long dark hair with mixtures of brown and red; her eyes were a bright hazel brown with yellow rims; she had a sweet smile playing on the corner of her lips and she began to speak.

"Welcome to the Halliwell Manner; it's great to have you all here" her smile could brighten a storm; she seemed so kind and welcoming to complete strangers; _unlike her cousins. _

I watched her as she spoke to Travis and Conner who seemed to be dazed by her; I then remembered that each warrior had a sense;_ what is her sense?_

"Casandra what is your sense of power?" The question came out more direct than I planned it to be; she turned to me and smiled froming from ear to ear.

"I was waiting for you to ask daughter of Athena; my sense is power" Though she told me her sense; I had no clue what she actually meant by it.

"Care to elaborate?" My eyes never left hers as she turned to Thalia and let out a slight laugh; she turned her gaze back to me and spoke.

"I can sense your power and gifts; I can tell what God has claimed you as your child" she said as she turned to look at the Stole brothers; their eyes never leaving her. She gave them a slight smile and turned back to face us all.

_She seemed different? _Her presence let out an aura that reminded me of my mother. I walked up to Thalia's side as Casandra continued talking to the others.

"Does she have a connection to my mother?" I asked pointing towards the warrior.

Thalia smiled and met my gaze; she nodded her head and spoke.

"Your mother is her guardian Annabeth" I looked at Thalia and realized what she was saying; I was connected to my mother through Casandra.

Thalia turned and tapped Casandra on the shoulder; she whispered something in her ear that I couldn't comprehend.

Casandra looked back at all of us and smiled; she waved a goodbye and headed out in the direction she came from. We all followed Thalia out the chamber and walked to our sleeping headquarters.

"Casandra seemed nice" Percy said as he came up and interlaced his fingers with mine; I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah she did" I answered and brought my attention back to the front of the group.

There was more to Casandra and her power; I was going to figure it out.

_Why would she be named warrior of the Big Three? Why did she seem so shy? Why is my mother her guardian?_

_

* * *

_

Well I hope you guys liked it :) please R&R

sorry it took so long to reply I was busy and sick. Also sorry if there are mistakes, but I don't have word and I'm trying best to edit it so bare with me :)


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Dear lovely readers,**

** I know how much you guys hate having the authors notes but I just wanted to let you know; sorry for not posting all week.**

**I had a freind pass away this week so I havn't really had the chance to write, but I will post more this weekand. But you will have to wait till Friday or Saturday.**

** thanks for reading **

** -jellyloveselijahandclare**


	6. Chapter 5:meeting more

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to post again but sadly I had a lot to do with choir and Tri-M; and my internet was down. thank u for waiting though. **

**So last time I left off on the demigods meeting the third warrior so here is the next chapter to let you meet more of the Halliwells.**

**

* * *

**

**Narrator (no-body's POV):**

The demigods followed Thalia down to the corridor; neither spoke or bothered to ask questions. Nico joined them once again, he followed closely behind not daring to ask how much longer they had before they reached the corridor to eat.

Thalia stopped in front of two large wooden doors that were propped open; she looked back at the demigods and froze..

**Thalia's POV:**

I looked at every single one of them and than turned back towards the doors. I didn't bother to see if they would follow; I knew they would.

"Thalia what are we doing?" I stopped and looked back at Percy and smiled.

"We are having dinner; now sit this is our table" I waited for each of them to sit before I sat down next to Annabeth. _Why are they all staring at me?_ "Do you guys have something to ask?"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a glance and than nodded, "Thalia if we are supposed to be eating dinner, than why doesn't anyone have food" she said while shooting glances to the other kids in the corridor.

"Annabeth the students must wait for the Halliwells. You see that mass table in the front?" I asked gesturing towards the front of the room; she looked back at me and nodded. "Well, from the many Halliwells fourteen of them live here; including the four in training and the three warriors." I glanced back at the doors;_ they should be coming in soon. _

"They should come in soon and when they do; if they nod at you, you nod back.; first come in the four in training, than the others, than the warriors; when they enter you must stand and wait for Casandra to acknowledge you; understood?" They all looked back at me and nodded.

"Will you name them as they pass?" I looked over at Nico and nodded. _Right on time;_ I thought to myself as the doors opened.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I waited for the doors to open; _I wonder what they all look like? _Just as I began to wonder Thalia spoke.

"First we have Starfire, the warriors' cousin", walking down the aisle was a young girl with dark chocolate hair, and caramel colored eyes.

"Now is Mary-Anne, she is Sydnilia's younger sister", she walked down the aisle and faced us as she passed; she had long dark hair, almost black but not like her sisters, her eyes were crystal blue; like ice.

_They all looked so different from one another. _

I looked back at the doors as Thalia continued, "Here we have the twins, Melissa is the one ahead and Clerissa is behind her, they are Julianna's younger sisters" I looked over at Melissa first; she had long blonde wavy hair, she looked too kind for her own good, and her eyes were a violet shade. I tore my gaze from her and looked at Clerissa she had the same looks as her sister, but her hair was straight and she wore a look of aggression.

"Coming next are Sydnilia's older siblings, Lydnsey in front, Christopher next, and Daniel last" I examined each one as they passed; Lydnsey had long dirty blonde hair with simple blue eyes; Christopher was huge to say the least, he was bough and looked aggressive; he had dark brown hair and dark eyes; Daniel had the same features but looked older in some way.

"Now are Julianna's older siblings Christina and Jonathan", Christina had dark black hair like ash, and her eyes were a bright ocean blue; Jonathan had light brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Last but not least we have Casandra's older siblings Synthia, and the twins Robert and Joshua." I looked at them in the order she had said them; Synthia had long dark blonde hair with waves, and her eyes were a natural blue but she looked nothing like the warrior; Robert had long black shaggy hair, he had a sweet smile like Casandra and he had fair blue eyes; Joshua had hair like his brother, but he wore a cocky smile like Sydnilia, and his eyes were brown.

_To say the least all the men in the Halliwell family were well built. _I was about to continue my pondering when Thalia tapped the table and motioned us to stand; we did as she asked and faced the door. Sydnilia walked in first, she looked over at us and smirked; from the corner of my eye I saw Nico began to boil as she proceeded forward. Julianna entered next, she didn't spare any of us a look as she trotted forward; Casandra was the last to enter, but as she did everyone in the room smiled; she passed us and smiled and we all smiled back, the Stoll brothers eyes never left her. She reached the mass table and acknowledged everyone in the corridor to sit.

" They all look so exotic" I said tearing my gaze from the mass table and looking at Thalia.

"Yeah I know they're pretty amazing once you meet them all, but they have a lot of secrets" I looked at Thalia as she said those words but didn't press for her to continue; I knew she wouldn't tell me.

"Are they nice?" Percy asked from beside me; Thalia shrugged her shoulders so I rephrased Percy's question, "Which ones are nice and which ones aren't ?"

She put down her meal and looked up at us; she let out a frustrated say and spoke " The nicest ones are; Casandra, Mary-Anne, Melissa, Lydnsey, Robert, Jonathon, and Christopher. The nice ones are: Starfire, Daniel, Christina, Joshua, and believe it or not Sydnilia,…." Nico scoffed at Thalia but she ignored and continued "Now the mean one is Clerissa, but she can be kind; the ones I recommend you don't bother are the meanest of them all; Synthia and Julianna."

I looked up at the mass table to see both Julianna and Synthia with devious smiles. _Can they really be that mean? _The question pondered in my thoughts as we all finished our meals and headed off to bed.

**

* * *

**

Sorry if it's short and if there are errors, the next chapter will be the next day.

**I made this chapter so that you would understand the other Halliwells you will be seeing them in the story. Thank you R&R!**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT

Dear readers,

This is to all my readers whether you're reading one of my Degrassi stories or one of my Lightning thief story. I AM SOOOOO **SORRY **that I haven't posted any chapters in months! It's not that I'm not continuing the stories because I most definitely am, I just haven't had the time. I put myself in so many things this school year that I just didn't have time to dedicate to my stories. I would prefer not to write in months and come back with amazing chapters than to write short crappy ones in short time. I have so many ideas for each of my stories I just couldn't find the time to make them into chapters. Thank you all for being patient in my time away J I know how much author notes suck, but I just wanted to inform you all that I will be continuing the stories over summer, it still may take time cause I have college prep, but I will be dedicated more to my stories J

Love

-Jelly

p.s. to all my Degrassi readers though the show broke up Eclare, I plan on living out the happy memories for all the fans (like me) who didn't like the breakup J and my Lightning Thief readers I want to incorporate a war later in my story when the characters actually become one, I'm open for ideas! Please!


	8. Chapter 6:confusing answers

**Hey guys thank you soooo much for being patient! here is the next chapter, it picks up right after the meal in the grand hall.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

_Why did I have to be here? Why can't I be at camp? Why was my dad's stupid warrior so annoying?_

"Ughhh!" I really didn't want to be here; everyone acted like they knew everything! It's aggravating!

"Uh, Nico are you okay?" Percy gave me the have-you-lost-your-mind-glare. I just shrugged my shoulders and kept walking; that was until someone decided to walk in to me!

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" the girl stood up, I recognized her as one of the Halliwells. Seeing as I didn't want to come of rude I just shook me head, " It's fine don't worry about it"

She smiled and lifted her hand, which I just blankly stared at, "I'm Mary-Anne" I shook her hand realized I remembered who she was related to. "Nico, you're Sydnilia's sister right?" she gave a quick nod and smiled.

"Do you happen to know why Julianna asks so weird?" Percy came in to the conversation, but the girl just laughed. "My sister just has a lot to handle, I guess" a girl with long blonde hair walked up behind Mary-Anne.

"I'm Melissa by the way" Percy reached out and shook her hand and I followed his actions. "Well, since I am guessing neither of you are going to us about you're sisters….." I paused and looked at both of them as they shook their heads, "…then can you at least tell us why all of a sudden the Gods want us here?"

The blonde smiled and looked over at her cousin, who just nodded her head. "Did you ever stop to think maybe there's something wrong? I mean why else would they bring you into the immortal manner?" I pondered this for a moment, but before I could ask my next question Percy interrupted, "But how would you know about it and not us?"

Mary-Anne gave a slight chuckle and then spoke, " You have to consider that we train year long, not just summers like you…"she took a brief pause and continued, "…we were made to be the Gods warriors, so we have to know everything."

"But if you guys know everything! Why didn't you help in the titan war?" I watched a both their smiling faces dropped, "We aren't allowed to interfere in a battle that is not ours to fight….." before Melissa continued to look me straight in the eyes, "…..it's how Halliwells die"

"Wait I thought you were immortal?" _I am so confused?_ " Yes, that's true, but we have to earn our immortality" before Mary-Anne could finish, Melissa continued, "The Gods grant us immortality, but they have rules for us and if we break them then they take it away from us"

Mary-Anne nodded, " We.." she gesturing to herself and Melissa, "don't have full immortality because we haven't graduated, but Melissa is farther ahead then me, once your sixteen, the Gods give you a task if you pass they give your immortality, if you don't than you must train for another year." I stared blankly at her; _that must suck! _Training your whole life for power and unless you please the Gods you don't earn it!

"Mary-Anne, Melissa!" we all turned and looked over at to girls, one who looked just like Melissa, but with straight hair; whom I guess was her twin Clerissa, if I remembered correctly. The other a younger girl with long brown hair; they were waving the girls over.

"Well it was nice meeting, and chatting, but we must go" the girls turned to leave but quickly gave us smiles and waved goodbye. _There must be more to this place! _"They were nice" my thoughts were interrupted when Percy spoke.

"Yeah the were, but I think there's more than what they're telling us" I looked over at Percy who nodded, but never looked my way.

_There is so much more to this place. Why do they have to earn immortality? What are the Gods rules? Why were the head warriors named under a God and not the others? Why are we here?_

"I will find out what this school is about." I mumbled to myself and then turned and walked back towards the sleeping rooms.

* * *

Thank you for reading please R&R

also I am open for ideas on my next chapter, message me if you have any!

love,

jellyloveselijahandclare


	9. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE

Dear my precious readers,

I am so sorry I haven't posted in so long. But I have been focusing on being with family and friends over break. Plus I had some issues getting a waiver, so it took a while to figure it out. Sometimes it will take me a bit to post cause' now I am junior coaching for cheer, and a main reason I haven't posted is because I have been having vision problems when I read and write, but I got checked today, and learned that every hour I have to stop reading or using the computer for atleast 10 minutes to rest my eyes; plus I'm getting glasses for far distance reading, I should be writing soon.

I will be updating the stories in this order:

You'll Be In My Heart

The Cross of Two Worlds

A Falling Friendship

A Change In Daily Routine

For my Degrassi readers….have you been watching the new season? I hope Clare and Eli become close again.

My Percy readers…I wanted to add characters from "The Lost Hero" into the story like Jason and Piper, but since I don't know how the stories end, I don't think I can.

My Gallagher readers…..do you guys have any ideas, on how you want Zach and Cammie's first encounter to be?

Please give me ideas!

Thank you! Love,

Jellyloveselijahandclare


	10. Chapter 7: the warriors meet

**Hey lovely readers,**

**I am absolutely sorry for not posting for about a year. Thispast year become very difficult and hectic for me, which sadly prevented me from posting or writing any chapters for my stories. I am staring my stories back up though and hope you all can bare with me for this year won't be any easier. Though it won't take me as long to write a chapter it will take me sometime to post, seeing as I also have to get my other three stories caught up. Thank you, and please forgive me for my mistakes, but I dont have the proper Word system on my computer to edit my writing...please R&R..**

**-jellyloveselijahandclare**

* * *

**No one's POV:**

After the meeting and dinner in the great hall the Priestess' left to their throne room. " I don't understand why the Gods decided to dump their children on us? Do we look like babysitters" Julianna huffed as she sat in her thrown. She watched as both her cousins descended to their thrones as well.

"Now Julianna, you know better than anyone that the Gods did not bestow their children upon us for us to baby sit them.." Casandra glanced over as Julianna slumped down farther into her throne, "….they asked us to prepare them"

"Yes, but honestly Cas how do expect us to bring them up to date on the whole immortal warrior thing?" Sydnilia watched her cousin carefully searching for any answer in her expression, but Casandra only smiled, " Syd for now we only focus on getting them up to our training level. The rest will reveal itself when the time is right"

"You honestly expect us to just accept them into the manner no questions asked?.." Julianna abruptly stood and began to pace around the room; "…they don't belong here and you know that! How they grow up fighting is completely different form the way _our_ students do and most importantly how _we_ do!"

Sydnilia stood from her throne and promptly grabbed Julianna's shoulders to bring her to a stop, " Julia we're not asking you to accept the fact that they are here. Or that no matter what we do the Gods aren't going to change their minds. But we are asking that you accept that the Gods have foreseen something terrible, and we can not and will not be able to stop whatever it is on our own!.." she sighed and let go of her cousins shoulders as she looked over at Casandra.

Casandra stood as she spoke, " we need their help and they need ours, even if they don't know that yet"

"Cas they don't want to be here" Julianna sounded defeated, but Casandra only smiled and walked over to the door leading to her bed chambers. "Yes that is true, but they will learn to trust us, as you will learn to trust them…" she held up her hand before her cousin could speak; "…in time everything will be revealed and they will return home. Till then prepare for morning, we will start training as soon as the morning meal is finished. Have Melissa, Clerissa, MaryAnne, and Starfire help you with the lesson. Goodnight ladies" with that Casandra disappeared into her bedroom and left her cousins standing amidst the darkness of the room.

"She's right Julia…we just have to let things take its course, eventually it'll all make sense." Sydnilia laid a kiss upon her cousins cheek and then vanished further into the darkness as she entered her chambers.

Julianna looked around the room; she let out a short breathe and slowly disappeared to her own chambers, hoping her cousins were right about their new guests.


End file.
